


The Best Approach

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-22
Updated: 2008-03-22
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	The Best Approach

Title: The Best Approach  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry/Draco  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/) 's challenge: # 61 Tape measure, and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/)'s prompt: Voyeurism  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes:

  
~

The Best Approach

~

_If Auror training does that,_ Draco mused, _then sign me up!_

After spotting Potter entering a gymnasium, Draco had impulsively followed. He was glad he had.

Potter, shirtless, glistened with sweat as he pounded a punching bag.

Eyes acting as tape measure, Draco estimated the strength in those arms, the flexibility in those legs. Licking his lips, he pondered an approach. Potter, spotting him, saved him the trouble, however.

“Are you suddenly a voyeur, Malfoy?” he panted.

Draco stepped forward. “Actually, I prefer participation.”

And from the interested look in Potter’s eyes, Draco thought he’d given the right answer.

~


End file.
